SONG-FIC ¿Cómo te va mi amor?
by Tiquita
Summary: - Ves esto -le dijo sacando una hermosa cajita color azul marino- ¿Lo ves? -abrió la cajita- ¿acaso no ves cuánto te amo? -dijo mientras se lo dio en las manos-. - Dios mío -fue lo único que salió de ella al mirar un hermoso anillo de diamantes. - Perdoname... perdoname mi amor por lo que haya hecho, por favor perdóname... SONFIC:: Haruka/Michiru/Mina. (Hombre/Mujer/Mujer)


Hola. Muy buenas para todos. Este songfic está basado en la canción "¿Cómo te va mi amor?" de Pandora. La he estado escuchando mmm por cosas de la vida..jeje... y pues me inspiré para hacer esta historia.

Si nunca la han escuchado pues sí sería genial que la escuchen. Da mucho por pensar. Y si ya la han escuchado...pues me alegro...

Bueno...Espero y sea de su agrado.

Descargo de responsabilidad:

1-Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi.

2- La letra de la canción utilizada en este Fic no es de mi propiedad. Fue tomada del Grupo Pandora.

《《《《《《 》》》》》

Que sorpresas da la vida,

Encontrarte en plena calle,

Fue una chispa en mi equilibrio,

Dinamita que estalló,

Te encontré un poco más flaco,

Fue mirarte y derrumbarme,

Te creí asunto olvidado,

Otra vez me equivoqué.

《《《《《《 》》》》》

Doce años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que se vieron.

Él era mucho más atractivo, los años le sentaron muy bien. Su cabello se ondeaba en armonía con el viento. Esos ojos verde-olivo que tanto la hipnotizaban una vez más la miraron.

Ella, seguía siendo una Diosa, si a él le sentaron los años... a ella le hacía reverencia la belleza... Esos hermosos ojos azules cruzaron su mirar.

El Sol estaba radiante, el destino los unió de nuevo... pero esta vez en la acera hecha de rocas de la Playa Shirahama-cho...

El tiempo se detuvo... Como si Sailor Plut hubiese usado nuevamente el poder prohibido.

-Ha-Haruka.

-Hola Michiru. -Él dijo su nombre y fue música para sus oidos-.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Doce para ser exactos. -En su voz ya no había rabia, enojo como la última vez, sí sintió pesar-

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

¿Cómo te va mi amor?

Cómo te va,

Era en silencio,

La pregunta entre tú y yo,

¿Eres feliz mi bien?

Sin engañar,

Porque a mi puerta,

El amor nunca volvió.

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

********* Inicio de recuerdos **********

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿No lo puedes decir en serio? -Decía incrédulo... no podía creer lo que escuchaba-.

-No lo hagas más difícil.

-¿Para quién? ¿Para tí, para mí?

-Para los dos, esto no está funcionando.

-Cállate -gritó- Estás jugando. Te advierto no es divertido.

- No juego Haruka. Esto se terminó -intentaba no llorar-.

******** Fin Recuerdos ************

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó ella tímidamente.

-Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?

-También me va muy bien.

《《《《《《 》》》》》

Fue el encuentro tan pequeño,

Que no pude sincerarme,

Y decirte te he extrañado,

Como nunca imaginé,

Desde entonces como espuma,

Crece un miedo a quedar sola,

Porque no he encontrado a alguien,

Que me llene igual que tú.

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

-Papi... papi -llamaba alegremente una pequeña rubia-.

Él papá de la niña volteó su mirada hacia donde lo llamaba la pequeña. Se puso de cuclillas para alzarla.

-Samaire, princesa. -dijo un orgulloso Haruka.

Michiru observó detenidamente a la niña era rubia, juguetona, podía calcularle unos 6 años o tal vez 5. Era muy bella. La sonrisa de la pequeña era la misma de Haruka y esos ojos... el color eran iguales a los de él... verde olivo... esos que tanto la hacían perderse.

《《《《《《 》》》》》

¿Cómo te va mi amor?

Cómo te va,

Era en silencio,

La pregunta entre tú y yo,

¿Eres feliz mi bien?

Sin engañar,

Porque a mi puerta,

El amor nunca volvió

《《《《《《 》》》》》

******* Inicio Recuerdos *********

-Pe-pero... yo te amo. Michiru yo te amo..te amo. -Decía desesperado.

-Pero yo no. -Esas tres palabras le taladraron el cerebro y el corazón a Uranus- No te amo.. Ya no.

-¿Por qué no? -Por más que le doliera quería saber-.

-Me enamoré de otra persona -Ya no sabía que decir-.

-¿Te enamoraste? ¿De alguién más? -gritaba- ¿Quién? ¿De quién?

-Yo..yo.. -no podía decirle que se enamoró de Georgi, un guitarrista que conoció en una gira-.

********** Fin Recuerdos ***********

-Hola -dijo una sonriente niñita a la dama que tenía en frente.

-Hola nena -respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Princesita te presento a una amiga. Ella es Michiru Kaiô, perdón Michirû Aronne Kaiô-se corrigió el velocista al recordar el apellido del esposo de su ex novia-. Michiru ella es mi hija Samaire. -Haruka las presentó de una manera muy cordial-.

-¿Papi ella es la del violín? -Ante lo dicho por la pequeña Neptune quedó asombrada por lo expuesto.

-Sí. Ella es la de los discos. -le dijo con un buen tono. En casa nos gusta tus melodías -se dirigió a la violinista-.

-Oh... en serio. Que alegría -dijo la dama.

-Mami casi siempre los pone -añadió la niña.

'¿Mami?' -se preguntó la acuamarina, hace mucho que no estuvo al pendiente de las noticias del Viento.

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

Por que el tiempo asi lo lleva,

Madurando este querer,

No debimos separarnos,

Fue un error ahora lo sé.

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

La niña estando en los brazos de su padre miró a lo lejos a su progenitora.

-Mami, mami -levantó la voz la chiquita-Papi ahí viene mami.

Michiru observó como Haruka de inmediato volteó para donde señalaba la pequeña. Fue cuando se fue acercando más y más que la reconoció.

********** Inicio Recuerdos **********

- Ves esto -le dijo sacando una hermosa cajita color azul marino- ¿Lo ves? -abrió la cajita- ¿acaso no ves cuánto te amo? -dijo mientras se lo dio en las manos-.

- Dios mío -fue lo único que salió de ella al mirar un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

- Perdoname... perdoname mi amor por lo que haya hecho, por favor perdóname... Si tengo que cambiar algo lo haré. Dime, dime qué y lo haré -hablaba un ser humano destrozado.. implorando hincado una oportunidad-.

-No hay nada -hablaba ya llorando-, te quiero Haruka, pero mi corazón ya no es tuyo. Qué no entiendes que no te amo -decía una y otra vez, quería que le quedara bien claro-. Me voy. -agarró la última maleta que hacía falta para subir al auto que la esperaba-.

*********** Fin Recuerdos ***********

-Hola amor -dijo un tierno Uranus.

-Hola mi amor -respondió su esposa-, corres muy rápido Samaire. ¡Michiru! -dijo al reconocer quien tenía en frente.

-¿Mi-Mina?

********** Inicio Recuerdos **********

- ¿A dónde vas sirena? -aún no sabía-.

-No me llames así, ya no lo soy más. Y de a dónde voy... eso ya no es de tú interés.

-Te amo... -volvió a decir- Yo...yo daría mi vida por ti.

-No es necesario -ella ingresó al auto, el chofer cerró la puerta del pasajero, ingresó al auto y dio marcha-.

Haruka vio el auto marcharse junto con la mujer que amaba... Ella miró por el espejo del vehículo que él quedó aún tirado en el calle.

La acuamarina empezó a llorar desconsolada. Le dolía el corazón pero no podía engañarlo más.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron en persona. Ella inició una relación con el guitarrista. Mientras que el Viento sufría por amor, ni los autos de carreras le hacían feliz.

Una joven rubia lo convencía a seguir adelante y no dejarse en el olvido. Era su amiga, una de sus compañeras de batalla, una inner. La que una vez lo persiguió por todos lados desde que jugó con ella una carrera en el Crowne. Quién lo atacó con tantas preguntas y unas de ellas eran "¿la chica que estaba hace poco contigo que significa para ti? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?".

Pasaron los días, las semanas, y hasta poco más de 3 años para que ambos salieran juntos ya no como amigos... era una cita... como dos enamorados... una pareja de enamorados.

Uranus se dio cuenta que Neptune se casó con un guitarrista, que por cierto desde que lo conoció en uno de los tantos conciertos de Michiru no le cayó bien.

"Sé feliz Neptune. Que seas muy feliz, como lo soy yo ahora", dijo mientras miraba una foto de los recién casados en una revista.

************ Fin Recuerdos ************

-Me alegra verte Michiru, hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos -hablaba muy feliz Venus.

-¿Mami la conoces? -cuestionó la pequeña-ella es la del violín -indicó-.

-Si cariño, ella es nuestra amiga -dando una sonrisa a Neptune.

-Ehm perdona Michiru pero... mi amor -dijo el Velocista observando a su esposa-debemos ir al hotel para cambiarnos o se nos hará tade.

-Oh si cierto. Nos alegró verte nuevamente, lamento que nos vayamos tan rápido -se excusó la rubia.

-A mí también me agradó verlos. Eres muy bella Samaire, te pareces a tú papá y mamá.

-Dile gracias a la señora Aronne -pidió el velocista a su hija-.

-Muchas gracias señora Aronne, hasta luego se despidió uns voz infantil.

-Adiós Michiru -y con una sonrisa Haruka se despidió.

La acuamarina observó cómo el amor de su vida se iba feliz con su esposa e hija, vio un brillo de felicidad en los ojos de él y las miradas de amor que ya no se dirigían a ella.

"¿Aronne Kaiô? Hace varios años que dejé ese apellido", se dijo la Diosa del Mar. Ella tenía casi 5 años de haberse divorciado del guitarrista. "Que tonta fui al terminar contigo. Que gran error de mi parte" -pensó mientras los seguía mirando a lo lejos.

Observó aún cómo él alzó a la pequeñita, se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en los labios, entrelazando su mano izquierda con la derecha de ella.

Oh sí. Con dolor en el corazón aceptó que nunca lo pudo olvidar y èl logró rehacer su vida, formó una familia y que eran muy felices.

*************** FIN ******************

¿Qué les pareció? Cuéntenme... cuéntenme... ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado algo así? Ver a su ex y sentir que su corazón te da un vuelco... mmmm...

Recuerden visitar mi cuenta y/o leer mis fics... Nos leemos en otra oportunidad.

Chao...!


End file.
